Where to find Fighters
It's not easy finding all the Dragon Ball fighters. If you want a certain fighter, look no further! If you want to see fighter locations organized by area, check out the Wild Fighter Encounters page. "Legendary" Fighters There are 10 fighters that can only be encountered and captured once, while appearing on the overworld rather than being randomly encountered, much like the Legendary Pokémon from the original games. * 071 – Broly (Lvl 45): Found on Mt. Ember, at the place where Moltres is found in the original game. * 074 – Bojack (Lvl 45): Found in the Seafoam Islands, at the same place where Articuno is found in the original game. * 078 – Hatchiyack (Lvl 45): Found in Raichi's Lab. This location replaces the Power Plant from the original game. Hatchiyack stands where Zapdos is usually found. * 102 – Hirudegarn (Lvl 45): Found near the end of the pier on Route 13, due south of where you normally find Snorlax. You need an Ocarina to wake him up, which you can get by finishing the quest in God's Tower (Pokemon tower in the original game). * 116 – Shenron (Lvl 60): You can encounter Shenron by gathering the 7 Dragonballs and talking to the old man in front of God's tower. For information on where to find the Dragonballs, refer to the Tips article. * 121 – Black (Lvl 60): Talk to Gowasu near the Altering Cave on Six Island. You'll get a Mystic Ticket from him. Use this ticket at the R.R. Port to sail to Navel Rock. There you'll find Black. * 123 – Zamasu (Lvl 60): Talk to Gowasu near the Altering Cave on Six Island. You'll get a Mystic Ticket from him. Use this ticket at the R.R. Port to sail to Navel Rock. There you'll find Zamasu. * 117 – Beerus (Lvl 70): Found in Imperial Cave (Cerulean Cave) at the same place where Mewtwo is usually found. * 118 – Whis (Lvl 70): Find the Aurora Ticket next to the Memorial Pillar on Five Island and use it at R.R. Port to sail to Birth Island. You have to solve a puzzle there, in which you'll have to reach the black triangle in the least amount of steps. More information can be found here: Birth Island * 144 – Omega Shenron (Lvl 70): Found on Seven Island. Walk behind the house of the Dancing Man to reach him. There is no special reward if you defeat a legendary fighter, so be sure to capture them unless you're entirely sure you don't want to. Unless you don't want to cheat, it's highly recommended to save your game just before you approach each one, as you can reload if you fail to capture the fighter, either because of death, accidental victory, or running out of capsules. It takes about 20-40 regular Capsules to successfully capture one of these fighters at <10% health, so be sure to lower their HP before using up your capsules, and have a lot in stock! Another useful tactic is to lower their HP to the lowest possible, and make a save state there. That way, if you end up failing, you can just reload the save state and retry it until you succeed. Trades Some NPCs will trade you one of their fighters for another. The fighter you receive in a trade will be the same level as the one you offer. Fighters you get from trades will get 50% bonus exp in battle. Key: Give '''→ Get''' [[Frieza|'Frieza']]' '→ [[Cooler|'Cooler']] - House in Namek Town [[Slug|'Slug']] → [[Kid Gohan|'Kid Gohan']] - Route 2 (Through R.R. Cave) [[Bardock|'Bardock']] → [[King Vegeta|'King Vegeta']] - Between Ginger Town and Route 18 [[Majin Buu|'Majin Buu']] → [[Janemba|'Janemba']] - Roshi's Island Science Lab Room 1 [[Perfect Cell|'Perfect Cell']] → [[Dabura|'Dabura']] - Roshi's Island Science Lab Room 1 [[Gotenks|'Gotenks']] → [[Gogeta|'Gogeta']] - Roshi's Island Science Lab Room 2 [[Oosaru|'Oosaru']] → [[Slug|'Slug']] - Route 5 (underground cave) [[Ginyu|'Ginyu']] → [[Sauzer|'Sauzer']] - Route 11 (Enter and up the stairs first floor) [[Taopaipai|'Taopaipai']] → [[Zarbon 2|'Zarbon 2']] House In Red Ribbon Base Fighter List Category:Route 2 Category:Seafoam